Pack of Hunters
by wheelparrots
Summary: A story of epic adventure, zombies, survivors, awesome action, funny moments, and more stuff! About a person who faces how much it really takes to survive the zombie apocalypse. Read it and review it! Enjoy everyone! Rated T, there is a little rudeness, some gore, and a little bit of throwing up.
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

This is my first fanfiction EVER. First one ever created by me! I hope some of you guys like this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please review my stories! What did I do well, and what did I do badly? I'm interested to know! This is quite short, but it's an introduction, it's A LOT shorter than the normal chapters are going to be like.

I don't own left 4 dead, left 4 dead 2, the types of zombies and the survivors, but I guess I own this story and the characters I made up...

* * *

Chapter 00 - Bitten

My arm was shaking uncontrollably, a spasm? A broken nerve of some sort? I was oblivious, as if caught in a flash-bang. I was fumbling for my pistol with one hand, my other the shaky one. I was bitten, bitten by a hunter. My least favourite was the hunter. It wasn't normal though, this one, this specific hunter that had bitten a small chunk out of my shoulder, wasn't like the others, he didn't screech and tear off my flesh like others, but it jumped on me, looked me up and down, and appeared to be shocked? Or frightened of something? He then hopped toward my shoulder, took a bite out of me. He then hobbled off, and I could see him watching me in a hiding place.

I thought I was immune. I thought I was immune like those other survivors, immune from turning… into one of them… I shuddered at the thought of being one of those things. Now cold sweat was dribbling down my face, I was getting panicky, rushed and properly got down on all fours, still fumbling for my pistol. My senses were all ringing but not displaying anything or functioning properly. My arm was incredibly pale, almost turning grey? It was now shaking so much, I couldn't feel it, it was numb.

So much was buzzing around in my head, I was going to turn! No, just shock from the wound, no! No... I was bleeding to death, or I was… was… weh… I slumped on the floor, giving into my overall wooziness. Just as my blurry malfunctioning vision faded, a hunter came into view. Shuffling sounds, a small growl. A few sniffs.

Then I was plunged into blackness.

* * *

Yes, like I said at the start, it is very small, but give it a chance, it will be much longer in the normal chapters of the story! Please review, I LOVE getting reviews, and enjoy! I'm aiming for a chapter once every week!


	2. Chapter 2 - That Hunter

Hello everyone, I've got this first proper chapter to this story. It's got more than one thousand words and was published a week after the other as promised! Please enjoy it, it will hopefully be even longer next time. Thank you to WolfSpiritFlower for my first ever review on fanfiction! Anyway, without further ado, my next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 01 – That Hunter

I wake up with a loud sharp gasp, and I sit up suddenly. A hunter, apparently not expecting any noise, suddenly screeched, and span round, still holding his squatting persition. He made a series of sharp growls, and slowly crept towards me. I stumbled away on my back until I hit my head on a cupboard, with a small thud and a puff of dust. A hunter again! Crap! He grinned and sniggered. Wait, he just laughed at me. That hunter just laughed at me! Pistol. Blur. Fading. My blurriness was fading, I wasn't infected! I reached for my pistol, ready to dispatch this laughable hunter. He grinned and sniggered again. That little bugger… Wait… "Oh, oh really?!" I shouted out loud. The hunter grinned all the more, a raspy laugh coming down his throat. He was sitting on my pistol. "Your smart, I'll give you that…" I mumbled.

He stood up on straight on his two legs and started walking towards me, which turned to a jog, a sprint and then he jumped on me, shook me, then bit my shoulder tearing off a chunk of meat from my arm. I yelled out in pain, as I stared in horror at the piece of meat hanging in his mouth. He gulped it down, slurping, with saliva drooling from his razor sharp teeth filled maw. I could feel blood pouring from my wound, I tightly held it with my hand, trying to stop the loss. The hunter was now cackling, in a strange, weird, groaning like way. Infected. Sometimes I hated infected. In fact, most of the time I hated infected, and I think other humans or survivors did too. Survivors. I was a survivor. That sounded really awesome. I was a _survivor_. But before I was going to survive, I needed to get away from this hunter who appeared to still be laughing his head off.

I dived towards my pistol, he glanced round, and suddenly he stopped laughing as I picked it up and got to my feet, one hand on my wound, and the other holding my pistol, aiming directly at his hooded face. He hissed at me and returned to his squatting position. He hissed, bared his teeth and circled around me, as I tightened my grip on the pistol, my sweaty hand making it harder to get a steady grip. He leaped straight out of the window and hissed loudly at me once more, before climbing up the gutter pipe of the building we were in. I sighed a sigh of relief, relaxed my arms, but made sure my hand remained on my horrific wound. I stumbled down some creaky wooden stairs, that moaned with every step I took.

Out of the cobweb filled house I walked, listening out for the slightest movement, common infected or worse - the return of that god damn hunter. I noticed it was a giant ruined city I had woken up in the middle of, and I wasn't liking the look of, small flickering fires, cracked roads and the occasional common infected corpse. As I cautiously continued down the road, I was starting to pick up some of the surroundings I was walking past. For example, there was a giant office block which had the top half completely crumpled, sideways, on the ground propped up against another building which appeared to have once been a bungalow. More buildings like a café, more bungalows and even a bank became clear to me as I walked. But one building made me stop. A gigantic, two-story supermarket, still looking in good condition, with lighting inside, and crude but efficient boards nailed up to the window frames. It looked like there was civilisation, survivors or supplies in there! Thank god! There was hope! I froze. I heard the crackle of someone or something stand on some leaf litter sprawled on the pavement. A stick snapped. I slowly turned. Nothing. Another leaf crunched in a different direction. Oh crap.

I raised up my pistol, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I turned, with my pistol, looking for the source of this noise. This noise. I needed to get inside from whatever was stalking me. I crouched slightly, then used up all my energy into this burst of speed, this sprint. That's when it charged. That's when that charger ran at me, yelling it's retarded yell into the air. I could feel adrenaline build up in my body, I was scared, panicked and shocked all at once. I heard a colossal thud, and a turned my head to see that the charger had missed and slammed straight into the supermarket's wall. It stumbled back a few steps, reeling from the collision, revealing a slight crack in concrete it had slammed into.

I jumped through the doorway, the still-intact automatic door opening as it detected my movement. "Dammit, these guys aren't smart, they charge until they die!" I said to myself, pointing my pistol at the dizzy charger. I let off two eight bullet clips into the charger's arm and body, but it recovered from the impact of the previous charge, and was preparing to charge at me, and the supermarket doors! I reloaded, fumbling for a clip in my pocket. I slipped it in, cocked my pistol, and once more pulled the trigger as fast as I could. The charger fell to its knees, staring at me with wide eyes, or at least were his small slits for eyes were. He then fell over, lying on the floor, with splats of blood dotted on the supermarket's car park. My wound stung my arm, the recoil of my pistol shooting must have made it worse. I turned around to see shelves of supplies lined everywhere. I looked with amazement, as my love for Maryland biscuits, sweets, bacon and other foods came back to me. My wound stopped hurting as I dropped my pistol. I had survived a hunter and a charger. I had survived. I had supplies and a decent weapon. I was a survivor.

* * *

Yeah, future chapters will be longer, don't worry! Ok, none of you ARE worrying, but you get the idea. Please review the story, I love to know what I did well, and what I did badly... And you might get your name in future chapters too! Also, I have got a youtube channel too, so check that out too! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! This chapter is out 5 days early! But, there is a bad reason behind it. I'm going on holiday for a week, and I might not be bringing my laptop! I might though, but just in case I don't I told you guys now. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 02 – Supplies

The supermarket was jam-packed FULL of loads of food, drink, cloth, clothing, heating, batteries and more. It was too good to be true. Well, it wasn't because, it was true! I picked up a large carton of orange juice, unscrewed the lid, and gulped down at least a third of it, before lowering it from my mouth and breathing heavily. I only just realised how thirsty I was! It was sweet, so sweet and tangy, to my dry throat. I then sighed, sat down and just took in everything around me. Cooked food, packaged food, fresh, clean water, orange juice, coolers, heaters, clothing, wood, tools, D.I.Y stuff, it was more or less everything I needed. Other than ammunition and guns. I noticed a mini-sports shop further down the supermarket. "Wait, a second… This isn't a supermarket…" I muttered under by breath. I soon realised I wasn't in a small supermarket. I was in one hell of a giant department store.

I gasped and couldn't help a big smile spread across my face. There were hunting shops, clothing shops, camping shops, a café, a bar, even some sort of jewellery shop. But, the thing that was the most appealing to me was the hunting shop. Shotguns and rifles of all sorts were lined up all over the walls with crates and piles of ammunition. I stepped forward, peering through the window in awe. Then suddenly, I heard a loud click behind me.

"Put your hands above your head and kneel down!" Shouted a gruff voice. I obeyed, not daring to turn around. I could hear that there was more than one of these guys. I could also tell that the click and the large, hard, cold thing up against the back of my head, was an assault rifle. I gulped loudly, it was obvious to them I was scared. Damn. I was trying to look tough in front of some gun – wielding survivors.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hur-"

"Shut the hell up or I will shoot you! I'm not afraid, you know!"

A croak escaped my mouth, instead of trying to make peace. I could hear muttering, shuffling and sighs around me.

"Get up." Said a much more calm voice from the same direction.

"Sir! I should kill him now, he's infect-"

"He doesn't look like. Turn around, show your face!"

I obeyed again, these guys thought I was infected?! I had pale skin, but even so! I looked up at him, up at his eyes, and then avoided eye contact. I looked down a little, checking this guy out. He was dressed in military uniform, with a helmet, a badge, and other assortments usual soldiers carry. The most awesome thing was his big assault rifle, strapped around his shoulder. But I noticed something else. A few normal infected I called commons came running at us. I merely pointed and squeaked at the disgusting things yelling and whooping, and sprinting as fast as their undead legs would carry them. Common infected the gruff soldier shouted directed his attention and assault rifle to the zombies. I dived through the doorway to the hunting shop and grabbed the nearest shotgun/rifle thing that was in sight. It was really heavy and I had no idea how to load it anyway. I snapped the barrel, and slotted and bullet in. I clicked the barrel up and fired. A loud crack and bang sounded from the gun, and a dropped it in surprise of the sheer recoil it had created. It penetrated a nearby zombie's skull, sending a small fountain of blood flying from a large smoking hole in it's head. Parts of it's head were splattered over the once clean floor. The soldiers looked just as surprised as I was, and even the nearby zombies stopped and glanced at their brutally killed comrade. They then looked up at me and ran at me. The soldiers though, unleashed a torrent of fire on the four remaining zombies, making them skid across the floor, blood drooling from wound in their stomachs. I couldn't help but throw up.

"Thank you for the help, thank god you know how to use a rifle!"

"I- I don't…" I said, feeling dizzy and shivering.

"We need to get you a little help."

-==A FEW HOURS LATER==-

It was snowing outside, so the soldiers had wrapped me up in towels and winter jackets to help recover from my 'sick incident' which the calm of the soldiers called it. I found out the calm soldier was called Derek, and the gruff one was called Mike. We got a few supplies from some of the shops in the giant department store and set up our main area in the supermarket with sleeping bags, cloths and a big tent, pretty much all from the camping shop. The soldiers and I also got to know a little bit about each other, like Mike has only been in the army for about a year, and Derek used to be a train driver. It was quite interesting remembering what it was like before the virus/zombie outbreak/apocalypse happened, and how different it was to now. I used to be a programmer, used to fix up laptops, computers and tablets. Coding, and stuff like that. Now, I'm supplier – checking supplies, choosing supplies and getting them. Mike is the defender. His job now, as he is muscular, carries the big, powerful weapons, and is the one or gathers everyone together when zombies come, and making sure everyone is up to good health. Derek, was the explorer or scout as he likes to call himself. It's his job to look outside the department store – checking for anything useful, seeing where any zombies may be, and, most importantly, looking out for other survivors.

It was night, and we decided we should rotate round, or take it in turns to lookout. We sleep for nine hours, looking out for three hours each. I have last shift, so I wake up three hours earlier, and check out for any undead activity. We go to sleep at roughly 10, and wake up roughly 7:00, sometimes 6:00. Tonight, I went to sleep instantly, as soon as I lay my head on the cushions, sleeping bag, and cloth that I called my bed. I was woke up my a violent shaking from Mike.

"Get up, it's your shift. I'm really tired and need some rest!" He said hissed quietly in his gruff voice, trying not to wake Derek up.

"Guuuhhhhh…" I stretched, and moaned, and hated how I had to wake up when the first traces of the sun were only just coming over the horizon. He slouched onto his hammock and pillows, looking very comfy. I couldn't help but snigger at how he was nearly falling out of his hammock, snoring already. I sat up on a tall ladder, the vantage point the soldiers called: 'The lookout ladder'. I was still annoyed how I had been woken up from my blissful sleep, but I was thankful that the electricity was still powering the heating, for when the snow is in giant heaps on the ground, and the sun has barely risen, it is god damn _freezing._

I sat there for ages, and the three hours crawled by like years. I nearly fell sleep just sitting there, but before I know it, I can hear shuffling, and see Derek standing up and stretching behind me, and says:

"It's half-six… Do you want to go back to bed for a bit?" He's very clearly still quite groggy from just waking up.

"By the sound of it, you should probably get back to bed!"

"Eh, I'll be alright." He said, stretching all the more.

* * *

I know! It isn't much longer than the other chapters, but it will be! Review please? Please? Enjoy anyway. Please?


End file.
